Anniversary
by glasswrks
Summary: Slightly Au... but not by much. HenryBetty story.


**Title:** Anniversary

**Author:** A. M. Glass

**Copyright:** July 7th, 2007

**Ratings:** (USA) T (UK) PG (AUS) PG

**Show:** Ugly Betty

**Couple:** Betty/Henry

**Show Disclaimer:** The character of "Ugly Betty" are derived from "Yo so Betty, la fea," which was created by Fernando Gaitan. The following companies produce the show: Silent H Prod/Ventanarosa Productions/Touchstone Television in association with Reveille Productions and it is presented by ABC television. The Executive - Co-Executive producers are: Salma Hayek, Silvio Horta, Marco Pennette, Ben Silverman, James Hayman and Jose Tamez.

**Author's Disclaimer:** Let's face it, I don't own UB or any of the characters, back story, etc. I'm not making a cent from it - if I did, I'd buy a new computer and some other things. The story; along with any original characters are mine though... I think. Darn those pesky copyright laws.

**Author's Note:** This is slightly AU as I don't stick to the storyline, that being said, I hope you enjoy this small endeavor.

"Henry, have you got a minute?"

He pointed to himself. "Me?"

Daniel waved him over, "Yes you."

"Of course. How can I help you?"

Daniel clasped his arm around Henry's shoulders. "That's what I like about you Henry, always willing to lend a helping hand."

Ten minutes later Daniel escorted Henry out of his office. "Now don't forget, you can't tell her."

"Oh, I won't," he said smiling.

"Good, I'll call you later with…" Daniel stopped short. "Oh, hey Betty, what are you doing here?" he asked.

Betty looked at him quizzically, "Umm, I work here? Are you feeling okay?"

"Hi Betty," Henry said smiling at her.

"Hi Henry," she smiled back at him completely forgetting about Daniel.

"I've got to get back to work," Daniel said and quickly returned to his desk.

"How have you been?" Henry asked.

"Good and you?"

"Besides missing a certain person, just fine," He answered, stepping closer to her.

"Take that to the copy room like everyone else," Amanda said as she walked to Betty's desk dropping off a message for Daniel.

"Umm… I'll talk to you later?" Henry asked.

"I'd like that."

"I'm going to be sick," Amanda rolled her eyes and left.

"I better get going," Henry said.

"Okay, bye."

"Bye." Henry walked backwards, keeping his eyes on Betty until he bumped into the wall. Betty's hand rose to her mouth, he could tell she was smiling and it didn't seem to matter as much to him. He waved, turned and went to the elevators. He pushed the button and glanced down the hallway, Betty was still watching.

He stepped inside and smiled as Betty waved to him. He shook his head, he couldn't believe how lucky he was/is to have met Betty Suarez. He life turned upside down. He hadn't gone out on dates since he left Charlie back in Tucson. Instead he concentrated on work and not much else until the day she came in to his cubicle with Daniel Meade's expense report.

When she came in, his heart skipped a beat or two…

It's never been the same since.

He thought he knew what – dare he say it? Even in his mind? Was it too soon to feel this way about her? Too soon to start planning a life which included Betty? He shook his head. He couldn't help it. There was something so sweet and dear to him about Betty that he never really questioned himself, he simply thought it was a given.

They would somehow be together.

There was nothing holding him back – Charlie wasn't in the picture. He didn't think he'd ever see her again, so what was stopping him?

Walter was gone. Henry frowned. He couldn't grasp how Walter could have let Betty slip through his fingers the way he did. Not that he was complaining – no. It was just mind-boggling to him. He and Betty hadn't had the opportunity to sit down and talk about what exactly happened, only that she had.

He closed his eyes. Within moments, Betty's face appeared. _'My God, she's beautiful,'_ he thought to himself. He shuddered as he tried to compose himself. She had the power to make him weak in the knees with her smile. He wasn't sure how he was able to look her in the face the mornings after waking from an intense dream which featured her prominently.

He looked up as the elevator dinged, as he stepped out, he thought about what he had to do for this evening.

"Betty, can you come in here for a minute," Daniel called out from his office as he continued to look over the layouts for the newest edition of Mode.

Betty saved the file she was working on and entered his office.

"Take a look at this for me will you?" he asked as he stepped aside.

"Okay," she replied happily. "What am I looking at?" she asked as she skimmed through the photographs. She stopped. "Where did you get this?" she held up a photograph of her mother.

"I got it."

Betty looked up quickly. "Henry? I don't understand," she shook her head.

"Mr. Meade asked me what I thought would be the perfect anniversary gift…"

"Anniversary?" She was perplexed.

"You've been here six months," Henry looked down at his watch, "two days, ten hours and, ten seconds," he shrugged, "It's just something I know."

Daniel stared at Henry. "Yeah, okay. Umm… I wanted to thank you and who better to ask than Henry."

"What?"

"Next issue, we're going to do an mother-daughter theme and Henry thought it would be nice to include a picture of you and your mother."

"Mom…" Betty felt the sting of tears in her eyes.

"I hope you don't mind?" Henry asked. "I asked your father and…"

"You asked my dad?"

"Don't you like the idea Betty?" Daniel asked.

"I love it, but…"

"No buts," Daniel interrupted. "I know you miss your mother, Henry," he gestured to him, "He should take all the credit…"

"Really Mr. Meade, I didn't do much," Henry replied.

"Modest to a fault. Look," Daniel looked at his watch, "I've got to get going, I'm meeting some friends from out of town," he said as he put on his coat. "Why don't you two go, it's late anyway, get some dinner. I'll see you," he looked at Betty, "Tomorrow morning. Good night."

Betty watched Daniel leave the office before returning her attention back to Henry. "Why?"

He shrugged, "I still have my mother, but I know what it's like to lose a parent. I can see so much of you in her," he said looking at the black and white photograph. "She would be so proud of you right now Betty, I know it."

Betty hugged him. "Thank you Henry, thank you so much."

He smiled. He held onto her, she felt so good in his arms, but he knew he'd have to pull away and he did. "So," he cocked his head slightly to the left, "Would you like to go to dinner with me?"

"I'd love to."

"Great," his smile grew wider. "I'll get your coat."

Betty looked at Henry, then down to the picture of her mother. "I wish you could have been here Mami."

"I'm sure she is," Henry added softly. He held her coat out.

"She would have liked you Henry, I know she would have," Betty told him as she slipped her arms through the sleeves.

"I think it would have been mutual," he cleared his throat. "So, there's this Thai restaurant that I've heard good things about," he said as they walked out of Daniel's office.

"That sounds good."

The End.


End file.
